


Just Once More

by Ahro



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gentle Sex, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Music, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, Some Humor, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahro/pseuds/Ahro
Summary: Emet-Selch knew he shouldn't have bothered. He'd been disappointed before. Elidibus had warned him as well. But music had a way of inspiring the soul, so he took a chance.Oneshot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I highly recommend listening to this song on repeat while reading:  
Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/track/0HLE5LHXAMPh4Hd8aUYHh2?si=YKhPwHuLQV2alsPumIHiiQ
> 
> Youtube: https://youtu.be/F4z5PKQT9Cg
> 
> THIS FIC IS NOW VOICE-ACTED by Avi https://twitter.com/Eternanixxy  
Listen to it here: https://www.dropbox.com/s/kk05wko5yy3anks/Just%20Once%20More%20Final.wav?dl=0

Just Once More

by Ahro

"Dear hero, tell me," Emet-Selch steps up behind you, "have you ever seen one of these before?"

You've just finished hanging up your armor as you turn to the ascian. Strange, since he pulled your friend from the lifestream, he's been peculiar with you, and you him—being a good judge of your own emotions. A foe for so long—the ascians—yet here you are allowing one of them into your room. One to get close to you while your bow is lowered.

"No, I'm afraid not." You say as your eyes gaze down at what appears to be a beautifully crafted red wood lute of some kind. It is strange though. Being a bard, you're well attuned with instruments. This though, "may I?" He nods, and you take the instrument in hand. 

It's very light weight when you hold it. Your fingers glide over the polished wood. Feeling the fine carvings running along the body and up the neck. You don't notice how Emet-Selch gazes at you as you examine—no, caress it almost as if you had an intimate connection to it once. To you, you're simply inspired by its beauty and craftsmanship.

"How do you play it?" You ask, your fingers then take a tentative trial and pluck one of the strings. The sound almost startles you before the ascian's hand lightly presses down on the vibrating string to pause the sound.

"You could do it that way, but," he then materializes a long wooden beam, almost bow like in form, with fine hairs strung its length instead of a string. "Try using this instead, and tuck it," he angles his head to the side to show, "against your neck."

Your brow furrows in confusion but you follow his motions. When you fumble slightly his hands are on you, guiding your path, instructing. Why you don't push him away, you're not sure. But soon he has you in a position that garners his approval and he nods to you to begin.

Your eyes only glance once to the bow between your fingers and the instrument resting against your neck. It feels... odd, yet familiar in some way. As if you've held this pose before. Once before-

On a stage.

Golden eyes. A smile you share. 

So, long ago.

***

The music stops and Emet-Selch is pulled from his thoughts. He heaves a sigh and rests his pencil down.

He comes to the theatre often now to listen to his friend play the grand piano that adorned the large stage. He'd found the music soothing, guiding even as his pencil sketched to the flow of the rhythm. His designs had begun to take on a new life, one he'd been struggling with, but now there was a fluidity. A sense of grace to the movements he wanted to showcase in their sprawling city of Amaurot. One he felt was lacking. One that needed inspiration. To think it was Elidibus who would give him what he needed.

"You lose yourself in those blueprints, Emet-Selch." The pianist and current leader of the Convocation states as he stares across the stage to his friend. "As much as myself and the rest of our great city appreciates your hard work, you bring more to the city by living in it."

Emet-Selch glances to the pianist. He's dressed casual, now in slacks and a button down shirt. His collar is open and loose wisps of his long silver hair falls around his shoulders. His red mask denoting his position in the Convocation shields his eyes, but his smile gives his feelings away.

"Well, I can't very well live in something so unfinished." He lifts his hand to brush back a few of his own white streaks of hair. "The same can be said for your composition. I don't know why you called me out here if you're still writing it." He sighed, shaking his head and shrugging.

Elidibus chuckles to himself and then gets to his feet.

"That's because I didn't compose it just for myself."

Emet-Selch only looks up from his paperwork when his leg is bumped by a large, wooden string instrument.

"I need a cellist."

"A what?"

Elidibus waved a hand and the desk Emet-Selch was working at vanished—reappearing off-stage—and the body of the instrument wedged between his legs.

"You do realize," Emet-Selch begins as he takes the bow he's offered, "you're asking me to surpass you in the one thing you're, passably, good at."

"Please, if you would," Elidibus gestures with his hands. 

For once, Emet-Selch isn't sure if the man is honestly being encouraging, or eager to see him fail.

Most likely the latter.

With bow in hand, the Architect takes a tentative stroke across the strings at Elidibus' guidance. The hum is low and smooth. A sense of warmth flows from the strings. He's never heard anything quite like it.

"A cello." Emet-Selch confirms and is answered with a nod. He tries another chord and he feels that same warmth flow through him. "I don't recall approving this."

Elidibus chuckles, "I'll be sure to get it in writing."

"Mmmhmm, though it could use some tweaking. It's subpar at best." He tries a few more notes. The sound pitching higher, but just as smooth. Like silk flowing over skin. 

"Take it with you. Practice with it. I'd rather not have my creation turned down until you've experienced its full capabilities."

This time the Architect smirks and finally gets to his feet, long made aware of the trick his friend was playing. Perhaps, just this once, he'd play along.

"I still expect the proper paperwork to be filed."

He waved his hand, "It's already on your desk."

***

Elidibus knew not to expect anything but the best work from Emet-Selch. Even during meetings when he was caught dozing. He could show up late and leave early, never had his work suffered. So when the Architect showed up at his door one day and performed a solo piece not even Elidibus had attempted yet, he couldn't hide the genuine smile on his lips.

"This is where I would rate you mediocre at best, according to your standards-,"

"My standards are the only ones that matter."

Elidibus held up his hand to Emet-Selch's interrupt.

"But they don't— because you came here seeking my standards."

This time Emet-Selch quieted and waited patiently for his leader's critique. 

"How about an encore?"

***

_ He's not as lost in his work like he was. He smiles more. Joins us more. The others seem happier around him. They laugh and joke. He hides it well, but now his music choruses his soul. Does he realize it? Does he know how lonely he is? _

Elidibus leans on the railing of his balcony, glass of wine in hand. His gaze drifts over the expanse of the city. The lights from so many homes give a soft glow in the night and reflect off the new spiraling structures curling from the buildings, reaching for the sky, the stars. They had begun to form after he had given Emet-Selch the cello. One muse inspiring another it seemed.

"So then why," his grip on his glass tightened, "I thought I had helped, but-" teeth gritting, soft sound of glass beginning to crack. It was his aether, sparking and glowing red around him that made him stop and put the glass down. He took a breath and cleared his thoughts. Aether calming to blue and dissipating.

"The new convocation member will be joining tomorrow. Perhaps her muse will bring new enlightenment and creativity where I have failed." He turned and headed back inside. The glass no longer cracked.

***

The violet flowers had begun to spring up all across Amaurot since you had arrived. They twined and twisted between the metal and stone, as if in an intricate dance with a lover. It was a bit surprising to see. Emet-Selch wasn't known for his interest in nature, but _ you _ were.

Elidibus knew where you'd go after the meeting. A garden, growing by the day, far from the main hub of the city. Everyone was welcomed to it as you crafted new inspiring plants and flowers. So many colors and scents, but the violet flowers seemed to be your favorite as they decorated the surrounding architecture. Always together with the stone and metal. The signs couldn't have been louder.

"What?" A sound... no, a melody, stopped him in his tracks. It was light and smooth, crisp on the cool evening air as it weaved amidst the branches and leaves of the trees. It didn't flow exactly like the song of the cello he'd made, but it held a kinship.

His feet were moving him before he even realized he'd begun walking until he saw you. What you held shared an appearance to the cello, but much smaller in scale. However, this one allowed for its musician to move and weave, letting your feet take you through the song, giving it added life. The scene, this moment was breathtaking, one he felt he had intruded upon as his face heated and he swallowed his held breath. You must have sensed his aether as you soon came to a stop and lowered the instrument.

"Oh, Elidibus! I'm sorry I didn't see you there." You smile wide as you brush a strand of hair behind your ear. Your cowl had fallen during your dance, long hair flowing about you as you'd moved. You were breathing fast as you jogged up to him and he noticed a sheen of sweat on your forehead. Your were flushed but your mask hid much of your complection. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I—I, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, no, not at all. It's great to see you." Your smile was so bright.

Composing himself quickly, he looked to the instrument in your hand.

"Your music was lovely. Your creation?"

"Oh—," you lifted the string instrument up for Elidibus to see. "Yes, I call it a violin."

"Violin." He practiced the name and found it fitting. "Exquisite, truly. Might I ask if you'd like to join me in a performance I'm planning for the city. It will be at the theatre."

"Wow, really? I've heard you play but never thought I was good enough to share a stage with you."

"Not just me," he smiled, already devising his plan. "I will see you there tomorrow night. You'll be practicing with me as I compose for you."

He could just barely see your eyes brighten under your mask and your smile only grew wider.

"I will do my best!"

Elidibus nodded his head before turning and leaving the garden. From behind he heard you laugh excitedly before you took up your violin again and began to play, your song faster now with your enthusiasm. He was sure he caught a glimpse of your aether twirl about the trees above.

***

The night was finally upon them. Elidibus had composed a song that would bring the very souls of Amaurot together on that night. Just as he planned it would for two particular souls he cherished above all. The best part of it, one of those souls had no idea the other would be there.

"Honestly, Elidibus," Emet-Selch walked up to his friend and took the ends of the tie he had been struggling with and began to fix it for him. "No wonder your collar is always left undone. Can't even be bothered to use your magic on it either, I see."

"There are more important things." Elidibus sighed and waved his friend's hands away. Finally relenting and using his own magic to fix the tie properly. 

He was fitted in a white suit, with gold cufflinks, a black tie and shoes. His red mask the only thing required by their society to wear. Meanwhile, Emet-Selch stood tall in a similar suit only black and white. His hands covered with his signature white gloves. While his own red mask concealed the windows to his soul. Outwardly, he appeared composed as always, but Elidibus, if he could see past the mask, he was sure the man was a little flustered.

"Ready, then?" 

Emet-Selch gave a sigh and nodded.

"After you,"

The theatre's lights dimmed. The crowd hushed.

Silence.

A gentle touch to a key, and another, and another. A dance in its own right as the melody flowed through Elidibus' fingers and across his canvas. The music lifting into the air. His very aether giving it form above their heads.

Then came the strings. 

Elidibus raised his eyes only slightly to look at his friend. He could tell Emet-Selch's eyes were closed as he felt the music enter him, as Elidibus own so often had. His hand holding the bow moved as if holding the hand of his partner. The dance smooth and elegant with each stroke. Fingers delicate in their grasp, yet guiding each motion. His own aether also poured from him, combining together with Elidibus' as it swirled together amidst the notes in the air. It was an intimacy so rarely shared and the pianist had to close his own eyes to its intensity.

But it wasn't over, not yet.

Your song greeted their own to a resounding gasp from the audience. You stepped out from off stage in an elegant, full-length dress. The crimson of it shimmered in the lights as your song flowed and guided your heeled steps. A seam opened half way up your leg to give you freedom in your movement. While your arms, sleeveless, were raised to hold your own creation. Bow flying over the strings to match the deeper tones of its companion.

Emet-Selch never skipped a beat, but his aether did.

Elidibus opened his eyes when he felt the disturbance and watched his friend. No longer was his head down, but his gaze fixated on you. Your mask concealed your own gaze, but as your own aether joined with theirs, he felt yours curl around the golden strands more and more. A dance he'd seen between your flowers and his metal. Bending, entwining and moving together, as lovers would.

Elidibus almost didn't notice he'd stopped playing until the crowd stood, clapped and cheered. He stepped forward to take a bow until his movement halted. The crowd had hushed, so he looked.

There Emet-Selch had taken your hand, and you had moved against him. His hand lifted and fingers carded back through your hair. You leaned into his touch. A single tear shimmered and fell from beneath your mask.

"You, I—," he started.

"Just kiss me."

Hesitation was over as he cupped your jaw and leaned in. Your lips meeting for the first time but seeming to have never once been apart.

The crowds silence ceased and their cheers grew to a crescendo. Elidibus had never expected any of this to happen. At least, not so fast. Clearly, he had seen the signs but hadn't read just how deep it had gone so soon. Regardless of his own expectations, his lips turned up in a smile as he joined the crowd with his own steady clap.

***

No longer was Emet-Selch confused by how he'd been feeling for so long. There had been a hole passing straight through him, and it took you to fill it. He wasn't sure as to how this all had happened. How you had found him. How you were here, in his arms. But he knew it was Elidibus who brought you together at last. The past few years since then had come and gone, yet your connection wasn't any less deep.

He moved inside you, rocking, slowly, feeling your walls tighten as you slowly stirred. He leaned close, fingers moving aside strewn hair before letting his lips brush across the skin of your neck. His warm breath tickles your skin and you sigh, eyes slowly opening.

"Mm, Hades," your hand lifts to reach behind to cup the back of his neck, bringing him to you to share a gentle kiss. "It's so early." You sigh against his lips.

"It's never too early for me to look at you." You feel his hand slip between your thighs and you moan as he teases. "To touch you," his hips roll to press deeper. "To feel you." You shiver as you feel his previous release drip from where you're connected.

"Damn you, Hades." You smile as you angle your neck as he begins to press soft kisses along your skin. "You're insatiable."

"Only when it comes to you, my dear."

You giggle softly before it slips to a moan as his hips begin to start a rhythm. His aether seeking yours now as you gladly join together.

And then there is a sound—

***

"Is this really how you intend to do this, Elidibus?" You demand as you slam your hands down on his desk. "Sacrifice half of our people to create this primal?"

Elidibus is staring out the window of the capitol. Down at the streets of Amaurot as fear runs rampant, bringing untold horrors that they can't seem to stop.

When he doesn't answer you, you aim your seething anger at your lover. 

"Hades!" Elidibus flinches as he hears his friend's true name called. One he no longer felt he was worthy to use. "Don't tell me you're agreeing with this—this madness!"

Emet-Selch keeps his gaze averted. Shamed by even considering it, he knows Elidibus is right. He always has been, so why not now?

"Persephone, we have no time. Everyone has already agreed to it. If we don't act now, there will be nothing left."

Your body shakes and Hades takes a step towards you but you step back. Reaching up, you grasp your mask and slam it down onto the floor. It shatters.

"I will find another way." You say, your eyes wide as your soul's color blazes brighter than any star.

"Persephone!" Hades calls, having had to shield his eyes from the ferocity of your soul's light. "Don't—,“

You shake your head.

"I'm sorry."

***

It had been done. The star had been saved, but it was a stifled existence from what it had been. Plants did not grow. Their creations withered and died. And Elidibus was no closer to learning how to bring back their sacrificed loved ones than he was at the beginning. Let alone trying to restore the dwindling life there was.

"You haven't been here in some time."

Elidibus looked up from where he sat before the piano. Dust covered it now, along with every other corner of the forgotten theatre. It was a shame.

"I haven't exactly had time to indulge in simple pleasures, Emet-Selch."

"No one has," he said as the Architect stepped up onto the stage, ignoring the forgotten cello that rested next to an empty chair. "You know they're trying to change this. Go against Zodiark. We can't allow them to do it."

There is silence for a moment before Elidibus presses down on a single key. The low note echoing through the long forgotten halls. 

"No," Elidibus begins, "_ you _ can't."

"I can't? We're in this together."

"It's her. She leads them." Emet-Selch sucks in a breath as he steps back. "Don't be a fool, Hades. You've seen her. Calling this primal, Hydaelyn. Asking people again for their sacrifice. She thought there was another way, but there isn't! There never was!" His hands slam down on the keys now, blurring out a raucous sound that causes Emet-Selch to turn away. 

"You must make her see! She can't do this! Make her see that she only needs you and you both can be happy again. Leave Zodiark to me!" He shakes his head, his own composure shaking. "That's all I've ever wanted for you, Hades. For you to be happy."

Emet-Selch stops and looks back over his shoulder. 

"I will try-" Elidibus' true name reaches his ears for the first time in centuries. Having shared it with Hades when they were children, swearing they would always be there for one another, but never had Emet-Selch felt right in using it. Until now. "Wait for me."

And Elidibus waited but it was only the end that came.

***

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, Hades! She's not her!"

"But I can sense—"

"We follow Zodiark's will and she will be one again. But now, that thing is nothing to you. They are weak. They fight, grow old, become diseased and die. Lahabrea has already learned the hard way. They can not be taught. Not yet, until they are whole."

Emet-Selch remains quiet as he stares down at the Source from their floating platform in the void between worlds. Five rejoined, but the being he had found had the faintest glimmer of your soul. He had waited so long already. How much longer would it take?

"I will sleep then." Emet-Selch explains. "Wake me when you find her." And with that a black and purple void passage opens and he steps through, leaving Elidibus alone once again.

"I will, my friend. I will find her for you." His hand clenched into a fist at his side. "No matter how many times I must see this star burn, I will restore her to you."

***

_ "Lahabrea is gone, and our numbers dwindle. You must wake and aid your brethren now, Emet-Selch." _

_ So, it is she who has been such a thorn in our sides? _

Emet-Selch gazes down at the gathering in the Crystarium. It seems it's time to play his role.

***

"Tsk—as I thought," the violin suddenly disappears from your hands and reappears in the Ascian's. "But no matter, I'm used to such disappointment from you, hero."

You're caught off guard by the sudden dismissal. You'd barely played a few notes! As a bard your reputation was at stake so you rushed to him and snatched the violin from his hands.

"You can't expect me to know how to play after less than a minute!" You complain haughty. "Let me borrow it. At least until I defeat the next Lightwarden. I swear on my job as a bard, I will learn how to play it." You smile, thumping your chest.

Emet-Selch only stares and raises one brow.

"Fine then. I expect an exemplary performance from you, dear hero." And with a gracious bow he retreats into the void.

Through night and day you practice. It's much different from anything you're used to and you fumble often. Cursing at your own inadequacies when you've mastered, flute, lute and harp. Each member of the scions visits you during your frustrations. You don't tell them where the violin came from, but they ask you why enough that you begin questioning yourself.

Why are you making such an effort to learn? At first, you said it was because you were a bard. You mastered any musical instrument you touched. Even in battle your song gave you and your allies renewed strength. And off the battlefield you soothed the weary and brought joy to those who needed it. It was so easy to blame those things, so why did you still question it?

"It's because of him."

You spin around at the small voice behind you. The Oracle, Min—no, she's Ryne now, looks up at you curiously and then eyes the instrument you've been struggling with for weeks.

"What?" Your laugh is awkward as you turn away to hide your flushing cheeks. "We've just been so busy hunting down the next lightwarden I haven't had as much time to practice." You explain, finding the explanation reasonable. You rest the violin down and quickly move over to the arrows you had been fletching.

She sighs and walks across the room to the table and lifts the instrument up. 

"It is very beautiful. I wonder who designed such a thing."

Your heart thuds in your chest making you flinch. 

"Ah—damn it!" 

Ryne spins to look at you only to find blood splattering onto the wooden floor.

"A bit clumsy, I guess." You try to joke, already grabbing for a cloth to staunch the bleeding from your palm. The arrowhead that had betrayed you fallen to the floor.

"Let me." She offers and comes to sit beside you and takes your hand in hers. "You cut deep. It will scar." She says sadly.

"What's one more?" You shrug as Ryne easily stops the bleeding and seals the wound. She's right, an ugly red scar now crosses your right palm, but with time it would fade. It was the least of your worries, honestly, what with trying to contain the explosive light of the lightwardens.

Silence falls between you for a moment before Ryne's fidgeting gets the better of her and she raises the issue once more.

"You want to impress him. That's why you can't stop trying." As badly as you want to stop her, she continues, and you relent, "when he's visited, I've noticed the way he looks at you. There's a longing in his eyes. A sadness."

Your fists clench on your knees despite the new lingering pain. 

"I highly doubt any of that. If he's longing, it's probably for my death."

Ryne frowns and looks to the floor, her hand going to her chest.

"Well, keep practicing nonetheless. I've loved hearing you play while we've been traveling. Even if you think you haven't improved, I can tell you have." The young Oracle then got to her feet and headed for the door. "I'll bring you some food later." She said after pausing at the door and offering a comforting smile.

You nod and wave to her, trying to hide your conflicting emotions. 

The door shuts and you're left in silence. You knew Ardbert was around but recently you'd asked him to leave you alone when you practiced. Yet, now, you actually wanted the warrior with you. Instead, you were left to stew in your thoughts on what Ryne had said. The girl was very attuned to everyone's emotions, much like Minfilia before her. Not much got past her, and this was what worried you.

"He's sad." You click your tongue and shake your head. "What could possibly make an Ascian sad?" You recall what he had said on the elevator.

_ "What? You thought ancient beings like us incapable of crying?" _

"Arg!" You get to your feet and move back to the violin, picking it up once more. "Get out of my head—"

"And why would I do that, hero?"

You spin around suddenly as Emet-Selch steps into your room from the void. The same damn charismatic smirk on his face. 

When he sees you begin to stutter he chuckles,

"So I was on your mind. You flatter me."

"What do you want, Ascian?" You growl out, temporarily forgetting you're holding the delicate instrument.

"Forgive me, I was merely curious on how you've been progressing." His gaze alighted on the violin and you sneer and place it on the table.

"Slowly, since i'm busy most of the time searching for lightwardens."

"Well, you are close to one now." He casually hints, "so why not humor me in showing how far you've come. You were so adamant about your musical expertise before. I would truly love to see a performance."

His words drip with sarcasm, but he had said in the beginning he would only speak the truth to them. Then perhaps he really was interested. Why would he show you something in the first place if it hadn't held some meaning?

Your eyes lock with his in a glare, before you relent and pick the violin up once more. Damn your weakness for music! And this conniving bastard for manipulating you.

"Fine." 

He conjures a chair suddenly and takes a seat, attention devoted to you. You have to swallow and lick your lips, suddenly feeling a bit overwhelmed. Why were you so nervous? He was your enemy! Whether you impressed him or not it didn't matter. So, why were you flushing as you began to play? Why did your heart begin to beat so rapidly in your chest? Why was he suddenly behind you, his breath hot on your ear.

"A little bit more, like this." His gloved hands glide down your arms, smooth and gentle. They wrap around your hands and you feel him take control. "That's it." He breathes, confident in your positioning now. A hand then slides down your spine and settles at the small of your back, helping guide your posture. "You know this song. Let it flow through you."

You take a shuddering breath as you feel a warmth surround you. His heat is there, but it's something different. Like your aether is being swept up into a dance. His words seem to be given a new meaning as the notes come to you unbidden. As if you've played this song for a very long time.

_ "Here, let me." _

_ You hand the violin to the man in white as he steps from behind the piano. He starts up the same song with ease, a master at anything musical he touches. Then your hand is held and you're pulled back around in an elegant spin to come flush against _ ** _him._ **

_ "Hades." You whisper, a smile on your lips as you look up into his golden eyes. None of you wear your masks here. You've all known each other for far too long for such boundaries to still be had. _

_ He meets your gaze, a gentle smile before he leans forward and presses a soft, lingering kiss to your forehead. _

_ "Do you remember the first night we danced like this? To that song you'd written for us." He says into your hair as his feet guide your steps. You let your eyes slip shut as you recall that night in your garden. He'd surprised you while you'd been playing. Even without the music, you both could still hear it in your souls as you slowly spun and twirled, laughing together. Caught in a moment that you wanted to last forever. _

_ "I could never forget." _

** _But you did. Though, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know what summoning Hydaelyn would do to you. To us._ **

_ "Same old songs, right, Hades." _

_ He chuckles, "just once more." _

Your breathing is labored by the time you finish. A sheen of sweat on your forehead. You lower your arms and Emet-Selch takes your hand and slowly spins you to face him.

"A marvelous performance, my dear." He takes your hand in his and brings it to his lips in a gentle kiss. "I do hope there will be an encore in the near future."

You're staring at him. He's still holding your hand. You suddenly notice his aether—yes, that was his aether you felt—begin to retreat. Instead you step forward, pressing your body to his, as well as your aether. 

"What do I mean to you?" 

For once you see an expression of surprise alter his features. It's you putting the pressure on him for once. You seeking his vulnerabilities. 

His hands are suddenly grasping your arms. Not pushing you away, but not pulling you closer either. Only steadying as you watch him war with himself. So, you ask again.

"What do I _ mean _ to you, Emet-Selch?"

_ Everything. _

You gasp as you feel the word rather than hear it. His eyes, golden and shimmering in the light, lock to yours and you can't look away. He studies you, gauges what your response is, but you don't know what he wants. Or do you?

Slowly you lift your hand and cup his cheek. He leans into it, his own hand now clutching yours. At least, he finally breaks the silence.

"I will show you everything." He says, his voice for once does not inflect or change cadence to hide. He is fully open to you. "But know that, I wouldn't wish this knowledge on my worst enemy."

"I am your enemy."

"Are you?"

Slowly, he leans in and the faintest touch of his lips are on yours. Your eyes widen in shock. For a moment you're paralyzed until you feel him begin to pull back, so you act. You follow him and seal his lips with yours. For a moment you're not sure of your actions. This had to be wrong. This was all just an act, until suddenly his fingers are in your hair and you follow in kind. Letting your fingers glide over the fine hairs shaved up the back of his neck before settling in silky locks. Your body is flush to his, and his solid form feels good against you. Wants and desires seep into your aether as it mingles with his. You need—no, crave more of him. You part your lips, tongue darting across his bottom lip wanting to deepen, to taste, but he backs away, leaving you with an ache you never thought you'd feel... again?

"Keep fighting the lightwardens, hero. I'll be waiting for you." And with that the void swallows him and you do all you can to not follow.

***

"You knew better."

"I know."

"I warned you against giving it the violin."

"Damn it, I know, Elidibus!"

The Emissary heaves a sigh and shakes his head.

"You have a job to do. She will never be who she was unless you trigger the next Ardor. You will only lose her again in time."

"I KNOW!" The aether around Emet-Selch crackles to life, glowing red and purple as it seethes. To an outsider, it would have looked like the Architect had been ready to attack.

Eldibus turns his gaze to the Source once more, disregarding any threat Emet-Selch thought to present.

"I only want your happiness, again, Hades. You have done this before. You can do it again."

A click of the tongue yet Elidibus doesn't turn to address his friend's displeasure.

"I have no intention of failing."

"I never thought you did."

"She's onto the final lightwarden." Emet-Selch begins, refocusing his control. "The Exarch goes to her as we speak. I will see to this ending by my hand, and mine alone."

Elidibus says nothing and Emet-Selch steps back into the void. 

For a brief moment the Emissary feels himself pulled to follow, knowing very well where his friend intended on the warrior to travel to. The shade of their city. Elidibus had told Emet-Selch to not give in to such sympathies. That they would restore the real Amaurot soon enough, but the Architect was known for his stubbornness. Just as she was.

"May Zodiark be with you on your path, my friend."

***

"Could there—"

"No, Ryne, there isn't."

"B-but,"

"You saw what he did to G'raha." Your hands twist on the leather grip of your bow. "You heard what he said, and you know he's right."

The girl looked away, hand clenched at her chest. The light was practically blinding to her now, despite her helping its control. But no matter what she did, it would consume you. She only hoped that given her strength of helping you contain it, they'd find another way.

You place your bow down on the table before walking to the window. Seeing the stars at least gives you some semblance of peace even as the light churns and growls inside you. A beast waiting to tear itself free from your mortal flesh. 

"It's not just that." She starts. You suck in a breath through your teeth. "You have feelings for him."

Your grip white knuckles on the sill. You had wanted—hoped that maybe you had been wrong about the Ascian. He had shown you things. Inspired emotions you had never given yourself time to experience. 

He had kissed you.

Only to be abandoned. Cast aside the moment you became useless to him. He was only playing you. Trying to find weak points in your armor. He knew how little you'd been touched. How starved you'd been for another's embrace, another's love. You had not built up such defenses, but you would now. You wouldn't let another of your friends be hurt for your own inadequacies.

"If I did it was fleeting. I dropped my guard. I won't do so again."

You don't turn to look at her as she gets up and crosses the room. It isn't until you hear a few notes played on the violin that you turn around in a fury.

"GET RID OF IT!"

She gasps, dropping the bow as it clatters to the ground.

"I don't want to hear it! I don't want to see it!" You can feel tears burning in your eyes. "Just—," your legs begin to shake and you fall to one knee, grabbing hold of the table to try and stop your fall. "Just l-leave me," you cough and the same white ickor splatters on the wooden floor. Your chest heaves and you collapse further, trying desperately to hold yourself up with an arm.

"Let me!" She's at your side in moments, her power coursing through you, pushing the light back, calming it. Your limbs are shaking with fatigue. You're pathetic. Weak. Of course you were a disappointment. To the scions, to the Exarch,

To him.

"I'm sorry—“ the tears fall unbidden now and Ryne doesn't hesitate to take you into her arms. You sob into her shoulder, clinging to her, for her strength as you lose your own. "I'm so sorry."

***

The Tempest had proven unique as you traversed the sea floor. For once it felt good to be back on the field, fighting again. The rush of battle kept your mind focused. It was only when left alone did your mind wander. Ardbert had made it a point now to follow you more frequently. Feeling the end nearing, you were grateful for his presence. You didn't expect to survive the coming battle, but knowing he would be there gave you hope and a sense of peace.

Until the fog cleared and a sprawling city reached out to you with arms held wide, welcoming you.

"A-Ardbert, are you seeing this?"

The spirit beside you appears just as stunned by the view. 

"Does it—" he trails off. "Does it feel familiar to you?"

You bite your lip when you sense it quivering. You shake your head, though, hands fisting at your sides.

"Is it okay... if I don't want it to?"

_ "Did I ever tell you how much I admired the additions to the towers?" _

_ Emet-Selch follows where your hand lazily draws over the curving spires high above your heads. You're resting with your head on his lap. He'd briefly fallen asleep in the warmth of the sun, but you were greedy for his attention. _

_ He takes your waving hand and brings it to his lips, lightly kissing each knuckle before moving to your wrist. _

_ "Hmm? As a matter of fact, you didn't. But do, please, you know how much I crave the attention."_

You promised yourself. You promised to build up your walls. To shield yourself from his tricks.

_ "I've never lied to you."_

He hasn't. He was completely honest and forward with you. Even of how if you failed you would be lost to him.

"But—you said I was everything to you."

"And you will be again, Hero."

You spin around and there he was. With the same bad posture, but his signature smile was gone. He looked even more tired than usual. As if the weight on his shoulders had gotten heavier.

"Once we complete the Rejoining, all will be whole again. This city, these shades, will not just be memories."

"You said you'd show me everything. I want to know what happened."

This time he did smirk, but you could see the pain it etched in his features.

"Oh, you will know, and I will be waiting for you at the end, my _ dear _ Hero."

***

Through the Final Days, and the confrontation with Hades, you stand together on the remains of his city. Your city. He's shown you what you asked, but he had lied. He hadn't told you everything, and now, it was too late.

"Remember _ us _ ." He starts. You're barely standing as you look at him. Your body shaking, not from fatigue but from the weight of his sorrow. "Remember, that _ we _ once lived."

You choke on your sob. You're desperate to speak but your voice catches in your throat. Your vision blurs as tears threaten. You can't even take a step forward. A hand out to reach for him. You can only nod in reply and he gives you a gentle smile in return.

And then his aether dissipates into the air. 

Emet-Selch, Hades, is gone.

***

It's over. You're another step closer to ending the Ascian threat. The people of the First rejoice. Your friends congratulate you. It's only Ryne who sees through your fake smiles. Who knows where you go at night. It's been weeks now, and this time she follows you.

She follows as you walk down a different road of the ancient city. It still remains. Emet-Selch's aether, so saturated in order to create such a feat, keeps it standing for now. Perhaps that's why you keep coming back. Still searching for answers while you still can. You stop at every Amaurotine you see. Even ones you know you've talked to before only for them to say the same thing. The frustration is breaking you, but Ryne knows you have to do this on your own. So when you find a building you hadn't been inside of yet, Ryne remains outside, giving you the privacy you need.

"Please, show her what she needs, Emet-Selch."

As you enter you immediately recognize it for what it is. 

A theatre. 

Rows of seats, cushioned with fine cloth, all angle down to a central stage. Pillars line the walls where private seats are tucked away. Everywhere you look the same golden curves and smooth lines that the architecture throughout the city contained adorns the structures throughout. It's beautiful to you, and you can't help but trace the patterns along the curve of the stage. 

Unlike the other buildings you had access too. Where golden lamps light the halls, and the tall, gentle Amaurotines smile down at you. Here the only light filters in through the tall glass panes high above the stage. It's as if this place wanted to be left in the dark. In the quiet of sleep. A moment locked in time. To be cherished. For the briefest moment you feel as if you're trespassing on something secret, but no, he wanted you to find this place. He made this for you. The entire city was for you. You know that now. After all, his final words had been for you to remember _ us. _All this time he'd spoken in a way that would include you, and now you understood why.

"We lived here, together." You say to the quiet, stepping up onto the stage. Your feet guide you along side a massive instrument that, for some reason, you know it to be called a piano. Your fingers glide over the smooth surface, and you feel as though you can hear its keys being pressed, a melody beginning in its depths.

Your eyes then fall on a large string instrument, leaning against an empty chair. It has a bow, similar to the one you had used with the violin. Your fingers reach up to the neck and slowly glide down the strings. The same melody flows from it now. A companion to what is coming from the piano, but it's all missing something.

The violin.

You can't help the smile that creases your lips and a faint chuckle escapes you.

"You had wanted an encore, didn't you."

You position the violin like he showed you. Your feet steadying you. Your back arches, and your eyes slip shut as you allow yourself to be lost in the music only you can hear. And as you do. As you bend and weave, your fingers easily playing the song you've known for so long, you hear the piano grow louder. The cello, going faster. The blue light fades and an eruption of golden light blazes to life. Your eyes open to the brilliance and out before you is a crowd of Amaurotiens. They're not like the shades you knew. They were alive. Living, breathing, wide smiles and eyes gleaming beneath unique masks all to their own. They were friends. Family. Loved ones. How could you have forgotten them?

"You never truly forgot them."

You gasp as you turn and you see... Elidibus. Stepping out towards you from behind the piano. Only instead of the Ascian robes you'd seen him in, he wore a stunning white suit, his long silver hair pulled back in a low ponytail, while a red mask hid his face.

"They were merely, locked away."

"Until now," 

You turn further around, and there _ he _ is. Smiling down at you as he leaves behind the cello he'd been playing. He's in a black suit, and his own red mask rests on his face. His short brown and white locks fall around it, but none obscure those golden eyes you can make out so clearly.

He steps up to you now, and you feel your chest heaving.

"You remembered," he says, smiling. His hand lifts to card through your hair.

"I did, Hades." You choke back a sob but you're smiling. Your hand rests on his and you can feel his warmth. He feels so real, but, you know he's just a Shade. This was a recreation for you if you found it. Just the thought of possibly missing this if you had stopped searching pulled at your heart painfully and you sobbed harder.

"And I'll never forget again."

His laugh is like music to you now. You force yourself to commit it to memory as he then leans in to place a lingering kiss to your forehead.

"You never did from the beginning, because I was always here with you." He presses his hand to your chest, feeling your heartbeat. Your soul, reaching out to touch his. "As I will always be." 

He then leans in and kisses you. His lips are just as soft and sweet like they were when he was alive. You don't bother to try and restrain your emotions and you press back with vigor. Your arms reaching up behind his neck. Pulling you flush to him while his arms wrap behind your back, holding you close. This time he deepens the kiss. Your tongues meet, and you taste him. Every aspect of his being you lock away in your memories, until slowly his shade fades and you're left alone again in the dim blue light of the empty Amaurot theatre.

Your breathing hitches in your chest as you almost lose your balance. You can still feel his warmth around you, his lips on yours, his taste on your tongue. You wrap your arms around yourself until you can no longer stay on your feet and you crumple to your knees.

"I'll find another way!" You call out into the empty theatre, your hand still clutching the violin until it too begins to fade. "I'll restore our home. I promise."

***

As disappointed as he was with Emet-Selch's recreation, he had to admire the man's attention to detail. 

"You were not made Architect without reason, Hades." Elidibus said, a gentle smile on his lips as he let his hand glide across the polished finish of the grand piano. _ His _ piano. Not a detail had been missed. The notes sounding perfect with each key pressed. "You really had paid attention when I explained the workings of it to you." He chuckled, recalling his friend dozing as Elidibus had gone on and on about the inner workings to him.

A sigh and his gaze moved to the cello. Alone it rested beside the chair he used to sit in.

"And you thought music had been a waste of time before." He shook his head, while his hand gently settled atop the head, fingers gliding down the strings, touching the wood between. Without even playing he could hear it, and he had to bite his lip to stifle the pain it now brought.

"So—“ he started with a slight chuckle, ignoring how his shoulders had begun to shake. "What about that encore you promised?"

***

Months had passed since your time spent in Amaurot. Your visits grew shorter as the roads and buildings had begun to fade more and more. You knew you had a more complete vision of it in your mind, so you could no longer push yourself to go. But the last time you had, you had left a bouquet of violet flowers at its entrance. You wondered if he could see them.

"I didn't know you had picked up carpentry."

It was Alphinaud who had come to visit you that day. You hear him picking up one of the early violins you'd attempted making and examines it. 

"This is very good. What is it?" His attention is suddenly broken as you play a short tune on a completed one you just finished. His smile widens and he claps after you finish, taking a bow.

"That was amazing! I've never heard such a sound before. What is it and how did you figure out how to make it?"

You smile and look down at the polished wood. Your fingers caress the smooth surface as fond memories return.

"I call it a violin," your gaze then shifts to the far wall of your workshop where they land on the beginnings of a cello being crafted, "and I had inspiration from an old friend."

End


	2. Just Once More - IS NOW VOICE ACTED - Also Sequel Coming!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update on what's been going on with this fic, and it's all good things!!! :D

Hey everyone!

First off, I just wanted to thank you all for the out pouring of support for this fic. I'm so glad it touched so many of you. I was blown away by the response to it. It has meant so much to me. So thank you. T^T

So, because of that, I've decided to move forward with a sequel. It's still being written, though it's getting really long. I'm thinking about potentially breaking it into chapters but we shall see. It will essentially be a long-shot. There will also be a lot more smut and making it much more explicit (seeing as the original one-shot was more in the mature range now that I look back at it). It will be fun... more angst, but there may be a happier ending. ;3 I hope you keep an eye out for when it's done! \o/

I do still have art in the process for this fic as well. :3

Now, for my biggest announcement here, I went and commissioned an amazingly talented voice actor to read Just Once More and it came out sooooo good! Please do check out his work and do consider commissioning him to read your own work! :D His twitter is: <https://twitter.com/Eternanixxy>

Without further ado, here is the complete reading of** Just Once More**: [Just Once More Audio File on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kk05wko5yy3anks/Just%20Once%20More%20Final.wav?dl=0)

I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!

~Ahro

(I will be removing this little update chapter soon. Not sure if these are exactly allowed but I didn't see anything against them in the TOS. I just wanted you all to have a chance to listen to Avi's stunning performance. :) I will add a link to the audio to the main fic as well.)

If you'd like to keep up to date with my writing or art, do check out my FFXIV twitter account: <http://twitter.com/ahrosartFFXIV>

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I was able to get across my pain and angst with this fic. I haven't written in a long time but I felt inspired to add something to this amazing fandom. I'm also an artist so I will be doing an illustration for this piece as well. :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed reading it, you can now also listen to it!   
Voice-acting by Avi https://twitter.com/Eternanixxy  
Listen to it here: https://www.dropbox.com/s/kk05wko5yy3anks/Just%20Once%20More%20Final.wav?dl=0


End file.
